1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to combustion technology, and more particularly, to an atomizing fuel nozzle for use with a fuel injector in a gas turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Art
The combustion chamber of most gas turbine engines includes a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart fuel injectors. Each fuel injector includes a fuel nozzle for providing a proper distribution of an atomized fuel and air mixture into the combustion chamber. Typically this fuel-air mixture is distributed as a conical spray.
It is also important that the fuel be atomized to promote efficient combustion. The control of the spray pattern can be achieved by providing a swirl to the mixture as it leaves the injector. It is known in the art that swirl can be imparted to the atomized mixture by directing pressurized air through an annular array of jet passages provided in the outer air cap of the fuel nozzle, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,113 and 6,289,677 to Prociw et al., the disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference in their entireties.
While these prior art fuel nozzles provide effective atomization, there remains a need in the art for a fuel nozzle that incorporates superior fuel atomization and superior carbon reduction.